rylonsmandaloriansfandomcom-20200214-history
Varren Do'Ordir
Name: Varren Last Name: Do'Ordir Race: Human Place of Birth: Mandalorian Flotilla Age: 39 Standard Years Height: 6'2 Weight: 235 lb Era: The Old Republic Profession: Bounty Hunter Do'Ordir History Varren was born into Mandalorian Culture. His father, Jarvan, was the Chieftain of the Do’Ordir clan. The Do’Ordir Clan made its mark in the galaxy as a highly profitable mercenary band. The band’s repertoire included political assassination, bounty contracts, region destabilization, and corporate warfare. Corporations, namely Czerka and Blastech, would often hire the Do’Ordir clan to dispose of their competitors. Allit Do’Ordir had a knack for corporate sabotage; knowing where to strike so that corporations’ costs would rise to unmanageable levels. Major tactics included raiding factories, as well as the demolition of resource manufacturing and distribution systems. The form of payment that the Do’Ordir clan preferred was in the form of weapons technology. Contracts for the clan are always short term operations. For this reason, corporations must bid for the clan’s services. What this meant for the clan was that they could take a contract from a corporation one week, and then be hired to destroy its trade vessels by its competitors the next. The Do’Ordir combat regimen is a philosophy in and of itself. The clan trained for brutality but also trained their minds for patience and wisdom. The clan valued intellect as much as they did physical performance. Large part of the regimen included an ambiguous martial art called Sad’arkeyn(SAHD-AHR-KEEN). The fighting style consists of a range of grapples, strikes and throws that use a heavy blaster as leverage. This allows the warrior to quickly turn an opponent into a organic shield. For this reason, Allit Do’Ordir members choose longer blaster pistols in place of compact ones. The Sad’arkeyn fighting style coupled with armor-tech flamethrowers and other gauntlet mounted weapons make Allit Do’Ordir competent Jedi hunters. 'Recent Events' At 35 standard years of age, Varren was sent off of the clan frigate to collect a bounty while contract negotiations were underway with Czerka representatives. When he captured the smuggler he was hunting, he signaled the frigate in order give his mission status, there was neither a response nor any static. He travelled to the last known coordinates only to find horror. He found the frigate, but not in one piece. The hulking masses of metal point to one explaination-sabatage. His father and everyone he had ever known to call Vode were now dead. He then wandered the galaxy for many years taking vengeance on the figureheads behind his clan’s assassination. He walked the fiery path of perpetual death until killing Czerka’s CFO, Eldin Cross, in his office on Corelia. To this day he still feels a deep disdain for corporate power and corruption. Varren has since answered the call of Mandalore the Implacable and was adopted by Allit Tal, swearing allegiance to its chieftain Aka’an Skocap. For a time he fought to gain the respect of his battle brothers, striving to better himself through combat and further spread Mandalorian influence. Mand'alor the Implacable has since given Varren permission to start his own clan and adopt new members into the fold. He hopes to restore his clan to its former glory and prestige. Personality and Traits As he was taught by his former clan, Varren is calm and calculating. In Combat he focuses on making the right decision, rather than the quick one. Varren has an immense respect for life, and will not kill without just cause or without Honor.